1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of composite label webs, to price tag and re-price label combinations, and to method of price and re-price marking.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
A re-pricing method in which a label is applied over printed price data on a tag or label is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,711,683 granted Jan. 16, 1973 to Paul H. Hamisch, Sr. and Paul H. Hamisch, Jr. An example of two and three part tags is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,885,334 granted May 27, 1975 to Paul J. Banks. U.S. Pat. No. 4,188,427 granted Feb. 12, 1980 to Joseph J. Grass discloses a multi-part label used for re-pricing, and the Brief Description of the Prior Art section appearing in columns 1 through 3 describes various multi-part labels that have been used in the United States. Such a two-part label can be adhered to the outer surface of a tag to indicate both the regular price and a sale price. U.S. Pat. No. 1,681,769 to Charles B. Heston granted Aug. 21, 1928 discloses a three-part label having gummed parts which are gummed on their under surfaces and a coupon of double thickness which carries a suitable legend on its face. British Pat. No. 1,292,962 discloses a composite web of three-part labels useful in connection with "premium offers".
Another arrangement known in the United States for re-pricing involves use of a composite label web of two-part labels in which the underside of each label is free of adhesive, but the outer side of one label part has a coating of pressure sensitive adhesive and the outer surface of the other label part is adapted to be printed with re-price data. The adhesive on the one label part is covered with a release lines or carrier web which covers the adhesive. Such a composite label can be printed in a table top printed or it can be printed in a hand-held labeler which is adapted to feed such a composite web, but in either case the labels are required to be manually stripped or peeled from the carrier web and manually applied to the underside of a tag to be re-priced at a marginal edge of the tag.